Year the Seventh
by HDPower2ThaMaxxx
Summary: Their seventh and final year at Hogwarts may lead to more than they bargained for... HD eventually. Slash all the way through.
1. Chapter 1

Draco was walking down the hall and thinking about his summer. His father had been especially harsh with his punishments this year after returning home from Azkaban, hell bent on training Draco to become the perfect Death Eater.

As Draco rounded the corner he came face to face with none other than Harry Potter, who was the last person Draco wanted to see on his fourth day back at school. This wasn't because of any hatred on Draco's part, as he liked to make everyone believe, but because of a strange attraction Draco felt toward the other, slightly smaller boy.

Draco stopped walking and just stared at the sight before him. Harry was glaring at him suspiciously but his look seemed to lack any real malice, which gave Draco a fleeting sense of hope. Aside from his eyes Harry was looking very hot in his low rise jeans and tight fitting shirt, causing certain parts of Draco's anatomy to react.

"Malfoy," Harry said, moving to go around Draco. Draco however, thought he saw Harry looking appreciatively at his own tight fitting jeans and black muscle tank that had been a gift from Pansy, so on impulse he reached out and pinned Harry against the wall.

Leaning in he whispered softly into his ear, "Potter."

He was sure he felt Harry shiver before he was pushed away.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry said, not looking at Draco. Before Draco could so much as open his mouth Harry was running back down the hall, giving Draco a chance to look at his ass.

**A/N**: This is my first story and this is just the first chapter. I kind of know where I would go with this, but not really. Please review and let me know what you think! I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ran down the hall as fast as he could to get away from Malfoy…and his damn sexy biceps. "Arrg," Harry groaned in frustration as he collapsed against a wall. He put his hands over his bright green eyes and his mind showed him an image of Malfoy from just a few moments ago. He remembered the feel of Malfoy's hard, but not too hard, body so close to his, the soft breath in his ear, and the sound of his name coming from those soft looking lips. 

Harry made another sound halfway between a groan and a moan as these thoughts continued. This morning Draco hadn't seemed sexy at all, but now, after seeing him standing there in the hall looking so _lickable_, Harry was hard-pressed to not wank right there in the hall just thinking about the blonde.

"Fuck," Harry said miserably as his hand itched to climb to his lower half. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Right here, or back at my place?" asked a voice suddenly, making Harry jump.

Looking up Harry saw the second person he was sure he didn't want to see at that moment. Well, twenty-third if you counted Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Binns, Hagrid, Nearly Headless Nick, and just about every other teacher/ghost.

It was Blaise Zabini.

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused and embarrassed at being caught in the hall with his raging hard-on. And by a Slytherin no less. A _male_ Slytherin. A male Slytherin who knew _Malfoy_.

"I asked you, Potter," Blaise said as he stepped closer, giving Harry a great view of is ripped up black pants and his fishnet shirt, "where would you like to fuck, here or my room?"

Harry was distracted a bit by the heavy eyeliner around Blaise's eyes and the tongue ring he saw glint when Blaise talked, but he immediately snapped out of it.

"Fuck?"

"Isn't that what you were implying, saying 'fuck' over and over like a fucking mantra? And look at your pants, you're harder than a tree stump."

Harry blushed and looked away. He'd never noticed before, but Blaise was pretty hot, almost as hot as Malfoy.

Harry shook his head. It was a weird day. He'd never before thought about having sex with boys, and yet, here he was being totally turned on by two. Two _Slytherins_.

"I am so screwed," Harry muttered to himself.

"No, not yet. But you will be," Blaise said as he smirked, lowering himself in front of Harry and pulling off his shirt. "I guess you want to do it here then."

The next thing Harry knew…

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter two! I hoped you liked it! I'm hoping to be able to update regularly and all that. And look! A cliffy! BWAHAHAHA! Please review so you can find out what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3

_The next thing Harry knew…_

Blaise had pulled a stunned Harry into his lap and was planting wet kisses on his neck, sucking hard at the tingling skin there.

Harry felt himself arc back and threw all protests out the window as he foggily recognized that a hand was making its way to his belt.

"Za…Zabini…." Harry panted, half-heartedly trying to stop the hands wandering all over his body, causing his cock to throb. "No. Not…not here."

Blaise just ignored Harry though, growled deep in his throat, and turned the smaller boy to face him. Harry complied and ended up straddling the other boy and getting a fine view of his muscular torso.

Those nimble hands returned to harry's body and made quick work of his shirt. A hot mouth attached itself to one of his nipples and Harry moaned into the still empty corridor. Harry vaguely wondered where everyone was before a pair of lips crashed into his own.

Harry grabbed at the black strands of Blaise's hair as he pressed himself closer, feeling Blaise's stiff rod rubbing against his thigh. A tongue licked at his lips, forcing its way into his mouth and wrestling with his own. The tongue ring that harry had seen before now gave his own tongue something to play with.

Harry could feel the tension build as he spread his legs wider and rocked forcefully against Blaise, feeling the other boy moan and bite down on his lip. Encouraged by this Harry removed his mouth from Blaise's and began nipping down his chest, wanting to mark the boy below him. Blaise pressed up, eager for more friction on his straining cock, and grabbed Harry's shoulders.

Harry had a mental flash of blonde hair and glowing eyes, but when he looked up he felt his cock twitch at the sight Blaise made. He looked so fucking hot sprawled out on the floor, panting, tent in his trousers, and lust in his eyes. Harry licked his lips and Blaise narrowed his eyes, yanking Harry up and kissing him hard.

Blaise unzipped Harry's trousers and pushed them down, starting a fast rhythm of rocking together.

"Damn Potter…" blaise gasped, "If I'd know….that you….were so fuckin'….horny….I'd of done this…..ages ago." Harry replied by undoing Blaise's pants.

When Harry's fingers brushed against his cock Blaise flipped them over and pushed Harry roughly into the stone floor. With only a few thin layers between them the two boys began making-out fiercely.

Harry felt an animalistic need grow in him as he felt their skin press together. He wanted to fuck. _Now_.

"Please….fuck me Blaise." Blaise smirked into the kiss and broke away.

"How could I not?"

Harry wrapped his legs around Blaise's waist and pulled him back down, moaning at the contact. He felt a hand go between them and enter his boxers, touching his throbbing member.

Slender fingers rubbed at the pre-cum on the head and Harry moaned throatily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

And Harry and Blaise froze.

"Busted…" was all Blaise whispered before Harry turned his head and his heart stopped.

**A/N**: OMG! I'M SOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I really wanted to make this chapter good so I hope it was! And I hoped you enjoyed reading! Please review and let me know what you think! AND WHO'S IN THE HALL? lol


	4. Chapter 4

"_Busted…" was all Blaise whispered before Harry turned his head and his heart stopped…._

And then, throwing the glitter down, Harry set the corridor on fire. Shimmying naked around the blazing inferno, Harry began jumping sexily up and down in a cylindrical way.

Instantly, all of the Death Eaters present fell madly in lust with his bobbing rod of fire. They bowed to him, completely abandoning their equally transfixed master. Seeing that his plan was successful, Harry suddenly shot his burning man-seed at Lord Voldy, and continued dancing.

The Lord in question inadvertently swallowed the mass, and chocked, all the while thinking to himself, _This is the best man-seed that I've ever had the pleasure of chocking on._

As Voldy let the last remnants of life leave him, thoroughly convinced that he could now die happily, Harry began to sing.

_I'm sorry mama!_

_That I choked you!_

_I'm sorry mama!_

_That you were born a man!_

The Death Eaters watched on in awe as the hot young man continued to writhe among the leaping fire, practically making love to the licking flames.

_I'm sorry mama!_

_That I didn't love you right!_

_I'm sorry mama!_

_That you were evil and died tonight!_

The flames were spreading quickly, but none of the spectators cared. All they could see were the gently swaying hips, the tantalizing flesh glistening with sweat, the intense green eyes practically glowing with a fiery passionate lust as intense as the actual flames, those long legs begging to be parted and, and…

_I'm so sorry!_

_I thought I could save us all!_

_I'm so sorry!_

_But I just want to ejac-u-late! _

Overcome by a need to penetrate the being before him, one of the Death Eaters lunged at the boy, pinning him to the ground. Glitter covered them both as the flames grew closer. Others crowded around, each eager for a chance to touch just a bit of that tanned expanse of delectable skin.

I'm so- 

But the rest of the song was stopped by lips crashing down on those full, red ones of the boy. Fire was everywhere, people began to scream, but those closest to the boy continued to stare only at him.

Black hair splayed across the cold, hard floor, glitter mixing with sweat to create a shimmering sheen on his skin that flickered in the light of the impending flames.

The mask of his assaulter was thrown aside, and a curtain of bond hair fell to mix with the boy's black locks.

"Hello, Potter," the voice purred, causing the boy to bite his lip and look away.

This was not part of the plan.

Lucius Malfoy's strong hand reached down and grasped the boy's hard length, earning a strangled moan.

"Now, now. I want you to look at me as I fuck you."

Looking up again the face changed to that of Severus Snape. The man sneered sexily and twisted his hand. The boy moaned again and arched his back.

"You want this, don't you brat?"

Before the youth could even catch his breath the man changed again into Blaise Zabini, who smirked down at him and rubbed the tip of the boy's erection with his thumb.

"We won't be interrupted here. Now I can take you as slowly as I want."

Blaise captured his lips in another kiss. By now the flames had grown so close that only the boy and the one on top of him were spared for the time being.

The figure pulled back, and when Harry opened his eyes they met with steely blue-gray ones.

"I've wanted you for so long, Potter," the younger Malfoy whispered as his hand wrapped more firmly around the cock in his hand. He leaned down again, lips only millimeters away from the black haired boy's. "Longer than you can imagine."

And the boy felt himself respond eagerly to the blond on top of him as the flames closed those last few inches to consume them both. But before their bodies were completely engulfed, the doors burst open and voices could be heard shouting above the roar of the blazing fire and the ringing in the boy's ears.

"Potter?"

"Potter!"

"HARRY!"

And Harry shot awake, startled, confused, and painfully hard.

"Thank you for rejoining us Potter," a satiny voice rang out.

Harry turned his head and found himself looking at a pair of shoes. Turning his gaze upward he saw the face of an extremely annoyed Snape, who was standing next to a shirtless Zabini.

Remembering their faces looming above his just moments before, Harry blushed and looked down.

"What…what happened?"

"You fainted after I found you two in a…compromising position. And please, cover yourself," the professor said, looking away with a face that Harry was sure was just a bit to red to be normal. And glancing down Harry saw why.

His inflated cock was standing erect and exposed, seeing as his pants were pushed down to his knees.

Harry blushed.

"Oh." And he quickly did up his trousers.

"Aw, why'd ya go and have 'im do that?" Blaise whined. "I'd've let you join in the fun, no need to be a prude."

Snape snorted and Harry stayed silent, looking at his hands.

"'Join in the fun'? I think not. I'm your _teacher._"

"Never stopped you before…" At that Harry blushed harder, imaging Snape's hand on his throbbing cock as it had been in his apparent dream.

"Mr. Zabini!"

"What? Don't deny it! And look at him for fuck's sake! All flushed, panting, and hard! Ready to fuckin' go! And," he continued in a semi-whisper, "you should hear the little sounds he makes. It'd be great fun in a threesome. He's horny enough to do it…"

And Harry secretly thought to himself that he was, indeed, horny enough. But at the long silence that followed Harry looked up through his bangs to see Snape's sharp eyes looking him over and a slick pink tongue moistening his pink lips.

"Fine, bring him along then."

With that Snape turned on his heel and strode quickly down the hall, leaving Blaise to pick a dazed Harry up off the floor and to follow after.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, a little bewildered. Blaise smirked as he did in Harry's dream.

"Snape and I are about to fuck you raw."

And Harry's cock twitched in his pants.

"…Oh."

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long on this ch! I was really busy with school and stuff, but I worked really hard on it! PLZ DON'T BE MAD!! lol. And look! IT WAS SNAPE!! haha, I hope it was a surprise! Newayz, let me know if u like the chappy! Thanx!


End file.
